Zhang Auyi
Zhang Auyi is the current acting minister of Agriculture and People's Affairs of China. In addition he is the former provincial governor of post-war Guangxi and a acting candidate for the 1980 Chinese Grand Secretarial elections, confirmed by Politburo. Auyi was born to urban parents in the city of Guilin. At the outbreak of the Civil War his parents lost their lives and he lived with his older brother. They moved west shortly after and both conscripted into the Volunteer Army. Auyi survived his brother in service and returned to civilian duties post-war. During civilian life he ran for the position of provincial governor, winning the election on narrow margin in the mid 60's. His second term brought greater success in the election, winning by a wide margin; his victory attributed to liberal interpretation of Chinese policy and its enforcement as such. After his second term Auyi's popularity won him the interest of Beijing, which may have been dangerous but Hou was willing to appoint him the successor to Puyi for the position of Minister of Agriculture and People's Affairs. Auyi's tenure as minister lasted until Hou announced his retirement early in 1980 and starting the snap election of 1980, Auyi declared his candidacy in Hong Kong on May 22nd. Auyi is married to Bao Yu with one son, Auyi Jie. Early LifeCategory:CommunismCategory:AsiaCategory:Characters Zhang Auyi lived a comparatively comfortable life early on. His father was a doctor and his mother stayed close at home. He was born in the city of Guilin in 1939, with an older brother Chang and later a younger sister Jin. He attended primary education in the city for much of his young life until the Kuomintang drafted his father to serve as a battlefield medic during the fight with the Japanese. His departure from their family life left his mother the soul provider. Attempting to keep the family afloat she worked a number of odd jobs in local shops before ultimately being forced to move close to the battlefront herself to live with her older brother in the city of Qingyuan. Issues were made more strapped when in 1953 Auyi's father was killed in the line of duty. Several years later a Japanese bombing raid on Qingyuan took the life of his mother and Jin. At the age of sixteen, his only legal guardian left was then 18 year old Chang, who took him west into Communist China to flee the violence in the east. Together, the two boys volunteered to join the military, Auyi if out of pressure from his brother. Chang ended up in the 3rd Volunteers Rifle Brigade and Auyi - being young - was placed in the volunteer logistic corp driving supply trucks. Military Carreer Auyi's brother Chang ultimately found himself under the command of Lou Shai Dek and Hou Sai Tang at the Battle of Luding Bridge on January 16, 1956 where he was ultimately killed by artillery fire. Auyi didn't hear of his death until eight months after when running in a convoy in southern Inner Mongolia. News of his brother's death struck him hard and he requested a temporary leave to meditate on it. Prior he had saved a considerable amount of leave time over the course of his service. His absence of duty ultimately vacated him from command of the northern front being commandeered by Hou Sai Tang and much of the early stages of the Great Push for Beijing. By the time he returned to the driver's cabin in the summer of 1957 much of his duties ultimately entailed him in shipping supplies in pacified China. Throughout his career he never made it past junior sergeant. Post-Revolution life Auyi returned to the town of his birth at the end of the Revolution, joining the young People's Reconstruction Volunteer corps to rebuild the state of Guangxi after the war. In the five years in participating he struggled with lingering depression at the total loss of his family. Eventually though he met his wife-to-be, and after several years of courtship married Bao Yu. The year after his marriage in decided to run for governorship of the state of Guangxi at an extraordinarily young age of 25. He would come to win the 1965 despite expectations. Political Career Auyi's political success has often been attributed to him being closer to being a political centrist than most, often adapting the centralist policies of Beijing to a looser custom in Guangxi to the best of his legal abilities. It helped that as well his predecessor was often considered a foreign and inept governor. Auyi took control of the system he built and wrangled with the local politburo to dismantle much of the poorly build mechanisms, giving much of it to the farming communes themselves. In addition he was considered an apologetic bridge between the linger Republican sentiment and the Communist leadership in Beijing and helped to serve reconciliation between them and the numerous local hangers on. Auyi did not seek a second term in office and stepped down after his term ending. He returned home with his wife and lived in the countryside outside of Guilin until the death of Puyi signaled a new shift in ministry power in Beijing. Auyi was targeted as a replacement to the former royal and he was appointed as the next Minister of Agriculture of People's Affairs. International Politics Auyi managed to wrangle considerable influence in international affairs while working with Mongolian Congressmen Bathukhan Nekhii to orchestrate the formation of the Third International. It's development and execution among the ASB promoting him to the current sitting secretary of the International, which he announced he will abandon if elected to the chair of Grand Secretary of China. Election Auyi's bid to enter his candidacy as candidate for Grand Secretary came comparatively late, though he had registered fairly early on he had not made it publicly official until several months after. Auyi aligned himself liberally on the spectrum, praising recent movements for the political representation of China's many minority groups in addition to the prospect of loosening the central grip of Chinese markets on its industrial and agricultural economies, pointing to his tenure as governor in Guangxi. Auyi's electoral bid finds itself having to overcome the challenges of his age in a society that largely aligns itself towards its elders.